modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bridget Forrester
Bridget Forrester – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Bridget wcielała się Ashley Jones, w latach 2004–2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2015, 2016, 2018. Wcześniej, rolę Bridget zagrały m.in. Landry Allbright (1996–1997), Agnes Bruckner (1997–1999), Jennifer Finnigan (2000–2004) oraz Emily Harrison (2004). Biografia Narodziny i dzieciństwo (1992–1997) Brooke Logan spędziła noc z Erikiem Forresterem. Zdradziła go jednak z jego synem, Ridge'em Forresterem. Bridget urodziła się 30 grudnia 1992 roku, w Big Bear. Poród przyjął Ridge. Brooke była przekonana, że to Ridge jest ojcem małej. Na cześć domniemanych rodziców, dziewczyna została nazwana "Bridget". Bridget ma starszego brata, Ricka oraz piątkę przyrodniego rodzeństwa, ze strony ojca – Ridge'a, Thorne'a, Felicię, Kristen oraz zmarłą przed laty Angelę. Kochająca Erica Sheila Carter, by nie dopuścić do ponownego zejścia się Erica i Brooke, zamieniła probówki z DNA tak, aby wszyscy myśleli, że to Ridge jest ojcem małej. Eric rozwiódł się więc z Brooke. Ridge nie wrócił do Loganówny, gdyż wolał pozostać ze swoją ówczesną żoną, Taylor. Kiedy w 1994 roku, Ridge stracił Taylor w katastrofie lotniczej, załamany, postanowił odwiedzić Bridget. Składa jej obietnicę, że już nigdy jej nie opuści. Gdy Rick i Bridget dowiedzieli się, że James zostanie ich ojczymem, wpadli w złość. Niebawem, Bridget zostaje postrzelona na placu zabaw. Dziewczynka wychodzi z tego cało. Brooke postanowiła związać się z Ridge'em i wkrótce wzięli ślub. Sytuacja skomplikowała się, gdy okazało się, że Taylor żyje. Jednak Brooke i Ridge postanowili zostać razem i zawrzeć legalny związek. W 1996 roku, Ridge znajduje tajemniczy list adresowany do Brooke. Dr Peters zgadza się w nim przyjąć od Brooke 1 mln dolarów w zamian za sfałszowanie wyników badań na ustalenie ojcostwa Bridget. Okazuje się, że Eric może być ojcem małej. Senior chce powtórzenia testu. Wyniki są jednoznaczne – Eric jest ojcem Bridget. Ona jednak nie zostaje o tym powiadomiona. Brooke, po rozstaniu z Ridge'em, wyjeżdża i nie daje znaku życia. Bridget szuka powodu, dla którego mama ją zostawiła. Obwinia siebie, gdyż uważa, że była niegrzeczna. Stephanie mówi Jonathanowi, że jej zdaniem Brooke porzuciła swoje dzieci na zawsze. Rick i Bridget słyszą rozmowę dorosłych. Dziewczynka wpada w histerię. Sąd powierza Ericowi opiekę nad dziećmi. Gdy Brooke wraca do miasta, po przebytym załamaniu nerwowym, rozpoczyna walkę o dzieci. Ostatecznie, Brooke odzyskuje prawo do opieki nad dziećmi. Brooke i Ridge uważają, że Bridget powinna znać prawdę o Ericu. Dziewczynka jest zdruzgotana, że Ridge nie jest jej ojcem. Zdradza Brooke swoje największe marzenie – chciałaby, żeby Ridge i Brooke wzięli w święta ślub. Brooke jest wzruszona słowami córki. W 1997 roku, Rick i Bridget są zaskoczeni, kiedy dowiadują się, że Ridge żeni się z Taylor, a ich matka wychodzi za Granta. Kilka miesięcy później, Brooke rozwodzi się z Chambersem i ponownie wychodzi za Ridge'a. Bridget jako nastolatka (1998–2004) W 1998 roku, Amber Moore zostaje opiekunką Ricka i Bridget. Gdy Bridget dowiaduje się, że Ridge się wyprowadza, oskarża Brooke, że jest złą matką i uderza ją w twarz. Oświadcza, że nigdy więcej jej nie zaufa. Ucieka z domu. Brooke prosi Ridge'a o pomoc. Tymczasem CJ Garrison odnajduje Bridget. Przekonuje dziewczynę do powrotu. Bridget błaga Ridge'a, żeby nie zostawiał Brooke. Mężczyzna jest załamany, ale nieugięty. Bridget zaakceptowała związek Amber i Ricka i poprosiła nawet matkę, by Moore u nich zamieszkała. W 2000 roku, Bridget doznaje szoku, gdy dowiaduje się, że matka sypia z jej przyrodnim bratem, Thorne'em. Nie akceptuje nowego związku matki i wspólnie z Kimberly knują intrygi, chcąc ich rozdzielić. Kiedy jednak dziewczyna zauważa, jak oboje się kochają, daje im swoje błogosławieństwo. W 2001 roku, Bridget zakochała się, a następnie wzięła ślub z Deaconem Sharpem, w Las Vegas. Przysięgę małżeńską odnowili w tym samym roku, po ślubie Kristen i Tony'ego. Brooke, która nie akceptowała związku córki z Deaconem, usiłowała przekonać go do rozstania z Bridget i zeswatać go z Amber. Deacon nie kochał bowiem żony. Chciał zmusić Amber szantażem do powrotu do niego. Bridget o wszystkim dowiedziała się przypadkiem. Pod wpływem emocji, zabrała kluczyki i wsiadła do samochodu. Miała wypadek. Kiedy wróciła do domu, postanowiła dać Deaconowi jeszcze jedną szansę. Jednak jeszcze w tym samym roku, Deacon nawiązuje romans z matką żony, Brooke. Romans jest ukrywany i długotrwały, a na dodatek, Brooke zachodzi w ciążę. By ukryć prawdę, Logan wychodzi za Whipa Jonesa. Wszystko jednak wychodzi na jaw i Bridget nie chce znać swojej matki. Jest obecna przy narodzinach córki Brooke i Deacona, Hope. Za sprawą Stephanie, kobiety godzą się. Po śmierci Taylor w 2002 roku, Bridget zbliża się do Ridge'a. Kiedy w Portofino, dziewczyna dowiaduje się, że Ridge nie jest jej bratem, uświadamia sobie, że zaczyna go kochać jak mężczyznę. W 2003 roku, Brooke dowiaduje się o ich uczuciu i przerywa swój ślub z Ridge'em. W międzyczasie, CJ i jego brat, Mark, zakochują się w Bridget i bezskutecznie walczą o jej względy. Bridget i Ridge postanawiają zapomnieć o swoim uczuciu. W tym samym roku, dziewczyna poznaje Oscara Marone'a. Kiedy umiera żona Deacona, Macy, ten próbuje wrócić do Bridget. Ona jednak zaręcza się z Oscarem i razem wylatują do Kopenhagi w 2004 roku. Związek z Nickiem (2004–2005) W grudniu 2004 roku, Bridget wraca do domu na święta. Informuje matkę, że zerwała zaręczyny z Oscarem. Bridget ukrywa przed światem fakt, że powróciła, gdyż wciąż nie może zapomnieć o Ridge'u. Dopiero Nickowi wyznaje ten fakt. Mówi mu, że wróci do Kopenhagi, bo nie chce sprawiać Brooke kłopotu. Nick stwierdza, że Bridget uznała Ridge'a za ideał. Rozumie ją, gdyż sam nie może zapomnieć o Brooke. Nick postanawia zeswatać Bridget ze swoim kolegą, Johnnym. Gdy Bridget i Ridge czule się obejmują, widzi ich Amber. Robi im zdjęcie. Trafia ono w ręce Brooke, ale kobieta wybacza im. Bridget wyjeżdża z Nickiem do Big Bear, gdzie ma miejsce ich pierwszy pocałunek. Rodzi się między nimi uczucie. Gdy Bridget udaje się na jazdę na nartach, spostrzega kobietę wołającą o pomoc. Nie rozpoznaje w niej Amber. Wkrótce, Bridget wpada do szybu, który zastawiła Moore. Tymczasem Ridge szuka Bridget. Trafia na jej ślad i próbuje wyciągnąć ją z szybu. Amber przecina linę, po której schodzi mężczyzna. On i Bridget zostają razem uwięzieni w lodowatym szybie. Spędzają tam całą noc i są wyziębieni. Amber obserwuje uwięzionych za pomocą kamery, którą ukryła w szybie. Bridget żegna się z Ridge'em. Już nie ma sił dalej walczyć o życie. Całują się na pożegnanie. Zostają jednak uratowani przez Nicka. Forrester decyduje, że sam pokaże żonie zdjęcie jego i Bridget. Brooke jest zrozpaczona. Ridge i Bridget próbują przekonać Brooke, że ich pocałunek był jedynie pożegnaniem przed spodziewaną śmiercią. Brooke wybaczyła im wszystko. Niebawem, Nick oświadcza się Bridget i zostaje przyjęty. W 2005 roku, stanęli na ślubnym kobiercu. Ceremonia zostaje jednak przerwana, gdyż ktoś napada na Ridge'a. Para decyduje się na szybki ślub w Las Vegas. Niestety, Bridget przypomina sobie swój nieudany związek z Deaconem, z którym właśnie tu wzięła ślub. Trzeci ślub biorą w rezydencji Forresterów. Ten ślub również zostaje przerwany, gdyż Stephanie przyznaje się do symulacji ataku serca. Cierpliwość córki Brooke wiele razy zostaje wystawiona na próbę, gdyż z dnia na dzień, Nick i jej matka zbliżają się do siebie. Do miasta przyjeżdża Dante Damiano. Mężczyzna zakochuje się w Bridget i próbuje o nią walczyć. Tymczasem Bridget uświadamia sobie, że zaszła w ciążę z Nickiem. On tymczasem zaczyna żywić uczucia do jej matki. Oboje rozmawiają o swoich uczuciach. Bridget jest wściekła na Nicka i Brooke. Mówi Nickowi, że skoro nie może go mieć tylko dla siebie, nie chce go w ogóle. Brooke próbuje uspokoić córkę. Ta rzuca pierścionkiem zaręczynowym i ucieka do Dantego. Zrozpaczony Nick nie może znaleźć Bridget. Tymczasem ona jedzie z Dantem do lekarza. Przed wejściem do gabinetu odbiera telefon od Nicka, ale niczego mu nie mówi. Spotykają się w domu na plaży. Dominick czuje się szczęśliwy z powodu dziecka. Proponuje, żeby oboje gdzieś wyjechali. Bridget ma już jednak dość niepewności co do niego i Brooke. Chce się rozstać. Mówi narzeczonemu, że poddała się aborcji. Kobieta chce w ten sposób sprawdzić, kogo kocha Marone. Zdruzgotany Nick mówi jej, że równocześnie zabiła ich oboje i odchodzi. Załamana Bridget chce wyznać mu prawdę, ale Dante ją powstrzymuje. Nick i Brooke wyznają sobie miłość. Gdy Marone chce poinformować o tym Bridget, ta wyznaje mu prawdę o ciąży. Wkrótce, stają na ślubnym kobiercu i czwarte podejście okazuje się udane. Związek z Dante (2005–2006) Niedługo cieszą się szczęściem. Stephanie odkrywa co łączy Brooke i Nicka i zawiadamia o tym Bridget. Logan potwierdza, że ona i Nick wyznali sobie miłość. Bridget jest wściekła i nie chce słuchać żadnych wyjaśnień. Loganówna zapewnia córkę, że stłumiła swoje uczucia i szanuje małżeństwo córki, ale zrozpaczona Bridget wychodzi. Jedzie do Nicka i zarzuca mu zdradę. Nie chce go słuchać. Wkrótce dowiaduje się, że Brooke i Eric wzięli ponowny ślub. Dziewczyna nie wierzy, że jej rodziców połączyła prawdziwa miłość. Uważa, że Brooke nadal kocha Nicka. Bridget może liczyć na Dantego, ale w końcu wybacza mężowi. Dowiaduje się, że urodzi dziewczynkę, ale ciąża jest zagrożona. Wkrótce, małżeństwo napotyka kolejny problem – okazuje się, że Felicia urodziła Nickowi dziecko. Jednakże, kobieta jest umierająca i prosi Nicka i Bridget, by po jej śmierci zaopiekowali się małym Dominickiem. Oboje zgadzają się. Nazywają swoje dziecko "Nicole", na cześć Nicka. Niestety, dziecko umiera przy porodzie. Na dodatek, Nick jednak nie jest ojcem dziecka Felicii. Jest nim Dante. Bridget wie, że Nick kocha Brooke i chce, żeby był z jej matką. Biorą rozwód. Bridget wiąże się z Dante i razem planują wychowywać dziecko umierającej Felicii. Kobieta przeżywa i rozpoczyna się walka o opiekę nad "Dinem" – tak Dante nazwał swojego synka. Bridget nie umie jednak zapomnieć o Nicku, dlatego rozstaje się z Damiano. Niebawem, dochodzi do wniosku, że zbyt pochopnie odrzuciła propozycję małżeńską Dantego. Składa mu wizytę, w czasie której dowiaduje się, że zaręczył się z Felicią. W dniu ich ślubu, uświadamia sobie, że kocha Dantego. Oboje wyznają sobie miłość, ale Dante bierze ślub z Felicią. Kobieta, która widziała ich całujących się, przerywa ceremonię. Rozstaje się z Damiano. Mści się też na Bridget. Najpierw do jej butelki z balsamem do opalania z filtrem, wlewa oliwkę dla dziecka. W rezultacie, Bridget doznaje silnego oparzenia słonecznego. Potem, przysyła jej tajemniczą paczkę z apteki, zawierającą krem z botoksem. Związek Bridget i Dantego się rozpadł, a mężczyzna ponownie wrócił do Felicii. Tymczasem Bridget pociesza Nicka, który pije z powodu Brooke, która jest zazdrosna o Ridge'a. Nick i Bridget spędzają ze sobą noc. Kobieta chce wyjechać do Afryki, ale musi zostać, gdyż zachodzi w ciążę. Brooke rozwodzi się z Dominickiem. Szybko okazuje się jednak, że ojcem dziecka może być Dante. Wyniki testu to potwierdzają. Mężczyzna jednak pozostał z Felicią, a Bridget straciła dziecko. Małżeństwo z Nickiem (2006–2010) W lipcu 2006 roku, ogłosiła, że jest już pełnoprawnym lekarzem. W 2007 roku, Bridget wspierała matkę, gdy ta została zgwałcona. W tym samym roku, zajmowała się także zapłodnieniem Taylor metodą in vitro. Odkryła poważny błąd – do zabiegu użyto jajeczek Brooke. W rezultacie, Taylor urodziła dziecko Brooke i Nicka. W 2008 roku, gdy małżeństwo Taylor i Nicka rozpadło się, Bridget postanowiła wrócić do niego. Tymczasem Brooke próbowała namówić Nicka, by nie wiązał się z jej córką. Bridget poprosiła swoją ciotkę, Katie Logan, by przekonała Nicka, że to Bridget jest jego jedyną miłością. Niebawem Bridget i Nick zostali małżeństwem, a ślubu udzieliła im sama Katie. Niespodziewanie, kobieta sama zbliżyła się do Dominicka. Gdy Katie umierała, Bridget znalazła sposób na uratowanie jej. Niestety, już wkrótce okazało się, że Katie jest w ciąży z Nickiem. Bridget i Marone wzięli rozwód. W 2009 roku, Donna namawia swoją siostrzenicę, by związała się z Owenem. Bridget słucha rady ciotki, ale nic z tego nie wychodzi. Tymczasem Jackie namawia Bridget, by walczyła o Nicka. Kobiety przerywają ślub Katie i Nicka. Wciąż jednak są zaręczeni. Nick zdaje sobie sprawę, że miłością jego życia jest właśnie Bridget i rozstaje się z Loganówną. Ponownie bierze ślub z Bridget. Pojawiają się jednak problemy – Bridget chce dać Nickowi dziecko, ale obawia się komplikacji i poronienia. Małżeństwo decyduje się na adopcję. W tym celu, wynajmują surogatkę, Sandrę "Sandy" Sommers. Surogatka zakochuje się w Nicku. Bridget wkrótce odkrywa, że Sandy to tak naprawdę "Agnes Jones". Zmieniła nazwisko, gdyż w przeszłości została zgwałcona. Bridget współczuje jej, ale nie ukrywa swojej niechęci i zazdrości o Agnes. Kobieta wybucha złością, gdy jej małżonek zaprasza Agnes na kolację do ich domu, z nadzieją na zawarcie rozejmu pomiędzy zwaśnionymi kobietami. Między Bridget a Agnes dochodzi do kłótni, w trakcie której Jones zaczyna źle się czuć i spada ze schodów. Kobieta traci dziecko. Zrozpaczona żona Nicka, zrzuca winę za śmierć dziecka na męża i surogatkę. Opuszcza szpital i jedzie do Jackie M. Tam spotyka męża swojej teściowej, Owena, i oboje jadą do jego domku na plaży, gdzie uprawiają seks. Zdarzenie zostaje nagrane przez Olivera Jonesa, brata Agnes, który za zgodą Knighta mieszka w domu na plaży. Bridget i Knight obiecują sobie, że nikomu nie powiedzą o ich wspólnie spędzonej nocy i ukrywają to w tajemnicy, ponieważ wciąż darzą wielką miłością swych małżonków. Wkrótce Oliver rozpoznaje intruzów. Kasetę wideo ogląda także Agnes. Postanawia jednak nie mówić Nickowi o zdradzie żony. Wkrótce Bridget odkrywa, że jest w ciąży. O zdradzie dowiaduje się też Jackie. Jak się okazuje, Bridget nosi dziecko Owena. Jackie, Owen i Bridget postanawiają trzymać Nicka w utwierdzeniu, że to on jest ojcem dziecka. W czerwcu 2010, Agnes wyznaje Nickowi, że Bridget zdradziła go z Knightem. Dominick nie potrafi wybaczyć żonie i rozwodzi się z nią. Bridget mieszka z Owenem i Jackie. We wrześniu 2010 roku, Bridget rodzi zdrowe dziecko w Big Bear. Poród przyjmuje Owen. Dziecko dostaje na imię "Logan". Nick zwalnia ją i Owena z firmy. Na jej miejscu pozostanie Amber, która została zatrudniona na miejsce Bridget, gdy ta była na urlopie. Jednak konflikt zostaje zażegnany, a Amber zostaje zwolniona. Bridget wraca na miejsce projektantki. W listopadzie tego samego roku, wyjeżdża na Hawaje razem z synem. Powroty (2011, 2012, 2013, 2015, 2016, 2018) Bridget wraca wraz z synkiem w październiku 2011 roku. Jest także z nimi Owen, którego Jackie wcześniej wysłała do syna i Bridget. Żona Knighta podejmuje ciężką decyzję – rozstaje się z mężem, by on mógł być ze swoją rodziną. Bridget i Owen wiążą się ze sobą. W grudniu 2011, Bridget odkrywa, że projekty Forresterów zostały skradzione przez Jackie i Nicka. Córka Erica informuje o tym Stephanie. W lutym 2012, Bridget i Owen podejmują wspólną decyzję o rozstaniu. Informują Brooke i Erica, że Owen nadal będzie uczestniczył w życiu Logana, ale wróci do Jackie, gdyż za nią tęskni i to z nią chce spędzić życie. W maju 2013, Brooke organizuje rodzinną kolację, na którą zaprasza Bridget, Erica i Ricka. Bridget zamieszkuje w Nowym Jorku. W sierpniu 2015, Bridget przyjeżdża do L.A. na ślub Ricka i Mai. Wyjawia rodzicom, że Logan spędza czas z Jackie i Owenem na kempingu. W grudniu 2015, Bridget odwołuje swoje przybycie na święta z powodu burzy na lotnisku. W lutym 2016, Bridget zjawia się w Los Angeles. Witają ją Rick i Eric. Bridget mówi im, że Logan został w Nowym Jorku, gdyż Owen nie chciał, aby ich syn opuszczał swoją szkołę. Dodaje także, że Jackie spędza czas na podróżowaniu. Eric wyjawia dzieciom, że Brooke wciąż kocha Billa i dlatego zrezygnowała z pracy w jego firmie. Bridget okazuje matce wsparcie. Brooke zapewnia córkę, że nigdy nie przekroczyłaby granicy z mężem swojej siostry. Na prośbę Bridget, matka opowiada jej historię swojego związku z Billem. W październiku 2016, Bridget odwiedza Erica, który doznał krwotoku śródmózgowego. W sierpniu 2018, Bridget przyjeżdża na ślub Hope i Liama. We wrześniu 2018, Bridget pojawia się na ślubie Katie i Thorne'a. W grudniu 2018, córka Brooke i Erica przyjeżdża na święta Bożego Narodzenia. Związki * Deacon Sharpe : – byli małżeństwem (2001–2002). Deacon zdradził Bridget z jej matką, Brooke. * CJ Garrison : – całowali się (2002). * Mark Maclaine : – całowali się (2002). * Oscar Marone : – byli zaręczeni (2004). * Ridge Forrester : – całowali się (2003, 2005). Wcześniej, Ridge był uznawany za jej ojca (1992–1996), a później przyrodniego brata (1996–2003). * Dante Damiano : – całowali się, kiedy Dante był związany z Felicią Forrester (2006), : – byli związani (2006), : – stracili dziecko (2006). * Dominick Marone : – całowali się (2004), : – trzykrotnie byli małżeństwem (2005–2006, 2008, 2009–2010), : – stracili dwójkę dzieci: córeczkę, Nicole (2005) i dziecko noszone przez surogatkę (2010). * Owen Knight : – całowali się (2009), : – spędzili razem noc, kiedy Owen był mężem Jackie, a Bridget żoną Nicka (2010), : – byli związani (2011–2012), : – mają razem syna, Logana (ur. 2010). Śluby Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Forresterowie